Ding Ding
Ding Ding is a song by Mayuri Kaido, Angela Sakuragi, Chieri Yamakawa, Shiori Yumehara, Paola Himeko, Cacao Tachikawa, Kirara Nijiiro, Freja Bondevik, and Hanami Nishikawa. This song was featured in the anime Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. The short version is the one people would hear when they sing this song on its game adaption. The full version is exclusive to Dancing Little Fairies album. 'Lyrics' Color Coded * - Mayuri * - Angela * - Chieri * - Shiori * - Paola * - Cacao * - Kirara * - Freja * - Hanami *Black - All 'Short Ver.' Rōmaji= I love you so much I'm like Ding Ding, just like Ding Ding I'm like Ding Ding (Oi) Just like Ding Ding (Oi) |-| Kanji= マジで焦っちゃって 見つめるだけで 何もできない Ba-ba-ba-baby 想像して　その名前 もう呼び捨て Baby 知り合う前なのにね どんな服も素敵に着る 鏡の中君と Fashion show (show) 今度こそ knock knock わたしに talk talk 誓うけど誓うだけで もう Nanana nananana 口ずさんでみたい弾み ねえどうして？それだけで 涙が出そう (I love you so much) 大人ぶってみたってダメね 心のディスプレイ　いつも泣いてる絵文字 制御しようと思うほど あふれ出す　赤く心ね I'm like Ding Ding, just like Ding Ding 気づかない振り　やめて　やめて I'm like Ding Ding (Oi) Just like Ding Ding (Oi) Tell me that you’d be my baby |-| English Translation= I get so flustered Just looking at you I can't do anything, ba-ba-ba-baby I'm already imagining Saying your name informally Though we don't know each other yet Beautiful no matter what I wear Having a fashion show with you in the mirror This time knock knock Talk talk to me Even though I swear it, I only ever swear it Nanana nananana I tried humming a sweet love song Why is it? That's all it takes To make me want to cry (I love you so much) I tried to act all grown up, but just couldn't My heart's display is always the crying emoji The more I try to hold it back The more it overflows, my love overflows baby I'm like Ding Ding, just like Ding Ding Pretending you don’t notice, stop it I'm like Ding Ding (Oi) Just like Ding Ding (Oi) Tell me that you’d be my baby 'Full Ver.' Note: The bridge lines, between ||: and :||, are repeated twice when sung. Rōmaji= I love you so much I'm like Ding Ding, just like Ding Ding I'm like Ding Ding (Oi) Just like Ding Ding (Oi) |-| Kanji= マジで焦っちゃって 見つめるだけで 何もできない Ba-ba-ba-baby 想像して　その名前 もう呼び捨て Baby 知り合う前なのにね どんな服も素敵に着る 鏡の中君と Fashion show (show) 今度こそ knock knock わたしに talk talk 誓うけど誓うだけで もう Nanana nananana 口ずさんでみたい弾み ねえどうして？それだけで 涙が出そう (I love you so much) 大人ぶってみたってダメね 心のディスプレイ　いつも泣いてる絵文字 制御しようと思うほど あふれ出す　赤く心ね I'm like Ding Ding, just like Ding Ding 気づかない振り　やめて　やめて I'm like Ding Ding (Oi) Just like Ding Ding (Oi) Tell me that you’d be my baby |-| English Translation= I get so flustered Just looking at you I can't do anything, ba-ba-ba-baby I'm already imagining Saying your name informally Though we don't know each other yet Beautiful no matter what I wear Having a fashion show with you in the mirror This time knock knock Talk talk to me Even though I swear it, I only ever swear it Nanana nananana I tried humming a sweet love song Why is it? That's all it takes To make me want to cry (I love you so much) I tried to act all grown up, but just couldn't My heart's display is always the crying emoji The more I try to hold it back The more it overflows, my love overflows baby I'm like Ding Ding, just like Ding Ding Pretending you don’t notice, stop it I'm like Ding Ding (Oi) Just like Ding Ding (Oi) Tell me that you’d be my baby 'Trivia' *This song is the same as Japanese version of TT by Korean girl group Twice, except the lyrics are modified and the song title is different. Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You Songs